kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Elucia de Lute Ima
Character Overview Elucia de Lute Ima (エリュシア・デ・ルート・イーマ, Eryushia De Ruuto Īma), also known as Elsie (エルシィ, Erushī), is the female deuteragonist in The World God Only Knows. She is a Devil from new Hell, and is over 300 years old (Even though her appearance suggests she's around 17 and her personality seems to be that of a child). She is an agent of the Runaway Spirit Squad to capture escaped spirits. Her partner, or "buddy", is Keima Katsuragi, who is the protagonist of the series. She is currently pretending to be Keima's half-sister. She has an abnormal fondness towards fire trucks. Appearance Elsie has long dark hair, which she frequently keeps in a ponytail. When not in school with Keima, she is usually seen wearing a purple short skirt kimono with light-purple toe less long socks and wooden sandals. Elsie has a pink robe, called a hagoromo, that she can use to change her appearance into almost anything. Like other Runaway Spirit Retrieval Squad members, she keeps the runaway spirit sensor on the side of her head, making it look like an accessory. When at school, she wears the normal Mai-High uniform with pink thigh-high socks. Since she is now posing as Kanon, Elsie has apparently cut her hair short and designed her hair to look like the latter also, although Elsie looks like Kanon her hair color is black while the original's is pink (although it could be simply a way to allow readers to tell the difference between the two, as the Hagomoro's cloaking magic should be in place, removing all differences). Personality Elsie is a happy-go-lucky individual, in sharp contrast with Keima's cold, efficient, detached demeanour, and maintains an optimistic personality. Despite claiming to be 300 years old, she has the mentality of an incompetent teenager, which she resembles, and is in many aspects less mature than Keima. Although she is earnest and hard-working, she is infamously bad at virtually everything but cooking and cleaning, having been stuck on cleaning duty for hundreds of years; the only reason that she is now on the Runaway Spirit Squad is entirely because Hell is experiencing a personnel crisis and has every available hand recruited. As a result, she received little training, and constantly fails to provide proper support during conquests, although this could also be explained by her air headedness. Although she is often insulted and derided by Keima (for reasons ranging from having an uninteresting personality not befitting of a sidekick to simply being an idiot), she is seldom ever hurt genuinely. Elsie easily passes for Keima's real sister, and in fact has been accepted by society as such very easily. Several chapters insinuate that her feelings for Keima are not quite platonic (seeing as she isn't his real sister anyway), but as Keima has yet to produce significant feelings for anybody, much less a real girl; this has yet to play out. Elsie has only been genuinely hurt by her incompetence (which she is intelligent enough to recognise) when she felt powerless because of it, but Keima was able to restore her confidence. She is usually willing to comply with Keima's often incomprehensible demands, obviously possessing a deep level of trust in him; additionally, she usually refers to him as "Kami-nii-sama,"(Literally meaning Divine brother.) in a bizarre deference to his status as "Capturing God" and her "older brother." While in Hell, she lived in the shadow of her older sister, who is a famous and an accomplished spirit hunter. This, coupled with her infamous idiocy, has made her a laughing stock in hell. Ironically, she has been amongst the most successful of the members of the Retrieval Squad and in fact earned the prestigious Section Chief's Award. She possesses a comedic obsession with fire trucks, as well as with the popular idol, Kanon. Abilities Intelligence Despite her genuine good nature, she is initially treated by Keima as a nuisance for her incompetence, which applies even to things that she is supposedly good at. Although claiming to have been the top of her class in Japanese history, it turns out that Elsie is only aware of Japanese history up to the point of the opening of Japan in 1854 by American Commodore Matthew C. Perry. Elsie is also notoriously poor at academics, whether it be in Hell or in Earth, she is unable to grasp school work. Additionally, she makes basic mistakes all the time, such as accidentally mistaking the Squad Manual for a cookbook. However, Elsie is aware of her limits and incomprehensive abilities thus, she would get depressed about this at times. Hagoromo/Capturing skills Nevertheless, she possesses skill with performing magic using her robe, the hagoromo, and has used it to create various objects and perform various actions, such as drilling through the roof of the school library, producing a train engine carriage to be pulled by a bicycle, and turning invisible. She has also been shown to capture most spirits with ease, though the few that escaped her were overwhelmingly powerful. Additionally, she is also capable of flying (another ability granted by the hagoromo). Domestic Abilities Elsie usually is able to clean areas to sparkling, almost new, conditions (when she is not annihilating them)despite being supposedly good at cleaning (and in fact possessing a magical broom with advanced cleaning capabilities), and actually cleaning some locations very well and out of sheer force of habit, she has also destroyed areas (including the neighbour's house) using her broom. Similarly, despite being good at cooking, she only knows to cook with dangerous ingredients from hell, often producing recipes that are alive and at least somewhat murderous, such as a bento (boxed lunch) that later eats a dragon. Others Aside from such abilities, she is also shown to have memorized all of Kanon's songs and dance routines, allowing her to successfully take Kanon's place as an idol while the latter is lying in a magical coma. Since she is capable of producing Kanon's songs without any suspicions, she may be a competent singer as well. She is also a member of Chihiro's light music band, the 2-B Pencils, where she plays left-handed bass. Whether she is actually any good at the bass remains to be seen. Another positive point Elsie has is that she can fit in any social environment relatively easy. This is shown when she quickly became a member of the Katsuragi family. Even Keima once commented on her ability to fit in with others. She could even pass by as a regular human... Trivia * On a web poll where people from over the world could vote for their favourite Kaminomi female character, Elsie came out first and was placed on the cover of Volume 11. * Elsie is one of the few Kaminomi characters that is left-handed. This can be seen when she plays the bass for the 2-B Pencils. * A shorthand of her name is "94". * Despite her skill at making food from hell, which tastes terrible to humans, Elsie could actually cook normal food when she decides to make Keima miserable with her cooking. * Elsie marks the end of her broom as a "spirit-counter". One stroke represents a single capture while a much thicker line represents ten. A good example can be seen in chapter 102, page 7 in the upper-rightmost panel, where she has already captured 13 spirits, shown by one thick line and three regular strokes. * Ironically, despite being bad at almost virtually everything, Elsie has gotten the most number of spirits among the Runaway Spirit Squad almost solely due to Keima. * She acts as Kanon's double in Old Conquest Arc due to her being Kanon's hardcore fan (Keima remarks that Elsie even remembers Kanon's songs and choreography) and her ability to shapeshift. It is also shown in the extra that Kanon's popularity decreasing a little bit due to Elsie's hellian answers. * In the one-shot of TWGOK, Elsie had a more buxom body and wore more revealing clothes. Her hairstyle was a little different from her current look, and she carried a scythe instead of a broom. * She competed in the ISML league where she got the most votes among the first four girls from TWGOK representative. * In Volume 16, Elsie's full name was written as Elysia de Lute Ima instead. Quotes * Elsie has a tendency to say small cries such as "Hau~" or "Awah~" whenever she's troubled. * (Keima to Elsie) Keima: "When humans head into battle, they prefer using a familiar weapon! My mind is made up! I will continue to follow the gaming world's tenets! As I do real world battles!" Elsie: "Uhh, I don't get it, but that's so samurai, Kami-sama!" ''(Season 1, Episode 3) * ''(To Haqua) "I'm totally useless so I think nii-sama is amazing."(Chapter 144, p.13) * (To Keima) "Even if you say they lose their memories, that doesn't mean they'll return to the same as before because the crevice in their hearts are filled." ''(Chapter 30, p.8) * ''(To Keima) "It's not curry, it's a curse!" (Chapter 43, p.15 and Chapter 112b, p.7) * (To Keima) "Which "normal" are we talking about?" (Chapter 108, p.6) Elcea de Lut Ima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Female Characters Category:2-B Pencils Category:Featured Articles Category:Demons Category:Hell